Black Rose
by HellionKyou
Summary: She was created to destroy."They called me Black Rose, for I feel nothing, as a rose is pure and just, I am not. I am Dahlia" Raphael gets the plesure of lookig after her. Cussing and blood
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rose**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer**

**I own Dahlia**

**1**

Eighteen years ago a baby with black hair and red eyes, was born genetically altered, and the DNA of a panther.

She was taught the ways of a ninja, but not the heart of one.

They inhanced her ablities, where she was stronger than 100 foot soilders. Thinking that she would actually grow and be tall and blend more with society, they were wrong. She was only 5'2, they named her Dahlia, code name The Black Rose. For a rose shows love and compassion to others, she was the opposite, she didn't understand the meaning of such things. With the panther DNA she was fast and stelth, with a long black tail and claws, fangs, but her ears were on the side of her head, but very pointy,straight up.

The Foot, thought they had created the prefect killing machine, never thinking it would back fire on them.

The man behind the project of he Black Rose was unknown, even to the Foot.

At age eighteen, Dahlia wanted out, she was tired of being told where to go, who to hurt, who to kidnap and such, and she most of all she hated having to kill without a reason. She may not understand, how life should be, but she knew she wanted her own.

Breaking out, and running from roof top to roof top being chased by the Foot, she merely laughed and just running, till she came to a dead end area, jumping down, landing on her feet perfectly, she was soon surrounded.

"Our master wants you to come back." One foot soilder said.

She glared at them. "I do not care. I want my own life. And no one is going to stop me!."

"Then you are to die here, on this night." He said as they all attacked her at once, she clawed and bit he way through. She used her abilities of the ninja. From behind shew as sliced, she let out a scream,she slashed back, knocking his head clean off. More and more Foot soilders came, and all she did was fight...till finally they backed off, she ran as fast as she could with her inuries, she found a man hole, opened it and jumped down it, and running through the sewers, her eyes glowing brightly so she could see just fine.

Out of breath and bleeding she collasped.

XX

Her body ached, and everything just hurt. She woke up on a warn out couch with four turtles looking over her. Instead of screaming like everyone else does.

"Where am I?"

"Safe. And I'm Leo."

"There is no such thing as safe."

"Hi there! I'm Mikey"

"Raph." He waved.

"Don."

"Dahlia, but there was no need to save me."

Raph scoffed at her. "Are you stupid, you collasped and covered in blood."

Dahlia stood up, she had to look up to see Raphael face. "I am more inhanced than any creature that was created. I am not stupid." She leered at him. Her fangs showing.

Before Raphael could make a rude remark, they heard the cane of the old rat.

"Raphael, Leave her alone."

He didn't reply he just left. Dahlia looked over seeing this mutant rat with a cane, have such control over the hot tempered one.

"Please come with me."

Dahlia followed. Walking back into another room, surrounded with weapons and candles, it was quite peaceful there.

They sat down, on cushions.

"I sence great sadness in you."

She just looked at him, and moved her tail back and forth. "I was created to fight, to kill, to do what ever they wanted. I was taught in the way of the ninja, slick, fast, and unseen."

The rat just stared for a moment. "The heart of a ninja does not kill."

"I wasn't taught a heart. Human emotions mean nothing to me. My name is Dahlia, They called me Black Rose. A rose is loving, and pure, and black rose is neither. And never will be." She said straight forward.

"You doubt yourself, wishing to be free, but as long as you act as how these people taught you, you will never be free."

"How do I change?" her eyes moving around, then straight at the rat. "Stay here, live with my sons and I, and you will learn how to be who you want to be. Oh and my name is Splinter."

Dahlia nodded. "I will accept your offer."

XXXXXXXXXX

Well?


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Rose**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer**

**I won Dahlia**

****

**2**

Dahlia was curled up on the couch sound asleep when the sound of "Pizza!" was screamed, through the lair.

She jumped up, claws extended Ready to fight.

"Down kitty, it's just Mikey." Raph said walking past her.

"That is not my name, do not address me as so."

Raphael turned to spat back at her, but he looked in her empty red eyes, and turned back around and walked off.

Dahlia got up, walked to the weird smell, and made her way into the kitchen.

"What is that odd smell?" She looked around

"Pizza!" Mikey shouted.

She looked at him rather confused. "What is _pizza_?"

Mikeys jaw dropped. Raphael just laughed. Leo really was rather stunned but Donnie just smiled.

"You eat it, try some its awesome." Mikey said, handing her a slice, she looked at it, smelled it and took a bite.

"It tastes better than it looks." She smiled a little and eat the rest.

XX

Dojo

Dahlia stood there with no weapons. Raphael stood infront of her.

"You want me to fight him?" She pointed looking at Leo.

He nodded. "Yes, beacuse from master Splinter has told me,he's your best match he won't go easy on you like the rest of us would."

Dahlia looked at Raphael.

"You have a bad temper."

"So do ya' "

"Begin" Leo said.

Dahlia just stood there, as Raphael ran towards her, she blocked his punches and kicks, he just barely blocked her punch, but managed t get scratched. He huffed. And started to fight her like an enemy, with his Sai out slashing at her, she dodged, faster than he could strike, she back up from him and then ran towards him, flipping over him, she kicked as he turned around, and he landed a good distance away from her, on his back.

He quickly got up and ran after her, but she tripped him. Jumped on him, knocking his weapons out of his hands. She aimed the kill strike, but was pulled off by Leo.

Raphael got up, whiped the blood away, got his sai.

"Let her go Leo, I wanna finish this."

"She was about to Raph!" Leo shouted.

"But I'm not done."

"Dude, calm down. She could of killed you." Mikey said.

"Shut it."

"No you, silence, and listen to your brothers. I could of killed you, do you not understand, are that stupid, and I really want to know?"

He growled at her.

Leo let go of her, she walked up to him. Both tempers on fire.

"You could never kill me." Raph growled.

"I was trained to do so, so don't you tell me what I can not do." She growled right back.

"Your a killer."

"They called me Black Rose, for I feel nothing, as a rose is pure and just, I am not. I am Dahlia. Compassion is a word I do not understand. And I do not know why I even hesitated, with you. I went easy on you, For that I haven't a clue." She said and walked out of the dojo.

Raphael shunned his brothers and just walked out as well.

"That was going easy. Damn." Mikey said

"Mast Splinter said we have to train her brain and body, to understand. But by all means it will not be easy, not one damn bit." Leo said.

XX

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to be the one to show her the meanings of a rose, and not a black one."

"But why not one of the others?"

"I saw the fight, I know what she can do, and she held back for you, that was new, that was good. You have a temper my son, and she does too, I think you are best out of anyone to help this poor girl."

"Fine."

XXX

Dahlia stood at underneth the man hole listening, when Raphael came up behind her. Before he could ask what she was doing she asnwered.

"They are looking for me."

"Why?"

"If they can't have me, they want me dead."

"Who is they?"

She still was looking up. "The Foot, I was their weapon since they were weak, they needed something stronger than them, stronger than their enimes." She looked over at him, her eyes glowed in the dark.

"But I want to be free, So I guess they're have ta keep looking."

She walked past him. That was the first time she talked to him, and that was the first time he saw she was a girl, not just a creature they created. He sighed and decided to follow her.

XX

Casey dropped down.

"Hey so I hear you guys have another hot head livin' here." He said.

They looked over at Mikey.

"What I had to tell him before he just came by and saw her, said somethin' Casey like and she attack him." He simply explained.

"So it's true?"

Before anyone could answer...

"Is what true?" Raphael came out of the shadows, with a girl beside him.

"Whoa, nice." He winked at her.

"Do you wish to die, or something?" She asked

"No thank you."

Dahlia just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Told ya." Mikey said.

XX

Master Splinter and Dahlia sat on the couch and watched his soaps.

After an hour she was utterly confused. "How could Donna take him back, he's rude and a squib."

"I know I very much voted for Alex and Donna."

"Yeah at least he has class and he is sweet to her, the other guy is a squib."

Master Splinter laughed.

The guys were spying on the two.

"She doesn't seem like a killer, just another girl, ya know plus the added on inhancements." Casey said.

"She's hot, but I don't wanna tossel with her." Mikey said.

"Hm not my type." Donnie said.

"Not going there." Leo said.

"Don't look at me." Raphael said.

Then they saw that she was looking at them.

"Really, you didn't think I couldn't hear you." She just merly laughed.

XX

Night time hit rather fast and Dahlia curled up on the couch with a blanket and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

"You can't find her!"

"Sorry sir."

"Find her and bring her back here, or if you have to kill her."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunder hit and lighting stuck, and rain poured down as though the heavens were mad. Waking the killing machine up in pure fear. She jumped up and latched herself to a turtle that was just walking by, ok more like standing there watching her sleep.

"Scared of thunder?"

She looked up and jumped off.

"It does not matter." She sat down, he sat beside her.

"What did they do to you?"

"More things than I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"Damn." Raphael said. "No wonder you don't act human."

She stared at him for a moment, thinking if he lost his mind or something.

"I'm not exactly human...and I don't know how they act."

"..."

"I know Splinter and the others have put you up to the task of 'showing' me human like emotions and what not."

"How'd..."

She cut him off. "I have good hearing and I'm not stupid."

"It's not like I had a choice, no offence."

"Oh none takin' now you see, I had no choice to do what I have done in the past. Thoughs who have control or some sort of charge over you, all you want to do is please them or hopeing they don't destroy you." She looked straight ahead into the darkness, her knees up to her chest. "I catch on quickly...to most things, but it doesn't mean I understand them."

Raphael was a little shocked she telling him, instead of fighting with him, he found it relaxing, she has soo much anger and too much confusion, it was almost as though she knew how he felt as well.

"So when they ordered you to kill, did you even question, or did you just obey?"

She sighed a bit. "What is there to question when from day one you ordered to do things, even if they felt a little wrong, who was I to question, I didn't think it was as bad as people say it is. Do you question your master?"

"He's more like a father."

"Ohk, then do you question your father?"

"Well yeah, but I do it anyways."

"Hm, but be nice to question thoughs who have order over your life."

Raphael crossed his arms. "Master Splinter doesn't control our lives, he just raised us, the way and the heart of a ninja, even though the outside world would not accept us, we have gotten over that, we still fight for what we know is right."

"Things that are right, is different in the eyes of another."

"Wow, ya know if I didn't know better, I'd think you have spent your whole vocabulary life around Master Splinter."

A giggle came out of Dahlia. "Oh that was different."

"Never laughed before?"

"Never had much of a reason too. I was created to destroy, not to love, care, think, much of anything."

"Thats crap, you are your own person, you have a heart and a soul, no matter what you were created for, doesn't mean what you were ment for."

"Well in away it does.."

"No, I mean no one can tell you how to feel, only you can decide that."

"I cant feel, what I don't understand!" She snapped.

"Just because you don't understand it, doesnt mean you don't feel it!"

Now the yelling has begun.

"That makes little sence to me!" She shook her her head.

"Well at least a little bit got through!"

She was fully frustrated, she stood up as well did he.

"Thats rather rude, besides how could you ever understand!"

"Hello, I'm a mutant turtle babe, I understand you better than you think!"

"So you think because you are not in with the socical society, you can understand me!"

"I lived in the sewers my entire life, and for 19 years, it feels like a prison!"

Before Dahlia coud snap back, they heard the clicking of a wooden stick, they went quiet and looked over.

Master Splinter was standing there leering at them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Him."

"Her." They said at the same time.

"Well you two have awoken the others and me."

"I'm going out!" Raphael walked off.

"Oh walking out on fights, makes you lose. How do exspect to when, if you never stay around long enough to put an end to it!" Dahlia snapped. Raphael stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at her.

Master Splinter just stood there, normally he doesn't stop like that, well to his brothers any ways.

"Your never gonna stop and neither am I, how would that put an end to it?"

"You couldn't possibly know,if you never stick around, to finish it."

He had no words for that.

"My son go to bed it's late."

Raphael did what he was told and walked off to his room.

Dahlia huffed and sat down and Splinter sat down beside her.

"I'm not good at this."

"You both have your demons, I think it's going just fine." He said, patting her on the shoulder. He got up and started off. While Dahlia just sat in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well now for chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Rose**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer**

**And I own Dahlia and the turtles are about 19, 20 in that range I own Anna and a few other characters, like anna, Dahlias mom, her twin ...**

****

**3**

It's offically been aweek since Dahlia arrived at the sewer lair, and The Foot still hunting her, luckily she has already met April and Casey though seeing April was different indeed.

**Flash Back**

Dahlia was in the Dojo with Mikey this time.

"Please don't kill me, I'll teach you how to play video games."

"Are you, wait you are bribing me, thats kinda of sad. Ninjas don't bribe." She laughed at him, as a cold sweat went down his face.

"Give your best shot." She said.

They both ran towards eachother, she tripped him and then jumped over him kicking him, where he landed on his face.

"Damn." He groaned. "You kick hard." He whined.

While he ramboling about that sheheard another voice in the lair, a female one. She walked out of the dojo ignoring Mikey all together, though he followed.

Seeing this woman in the kitchen. A growlhit her throat when she saw Raphael smiled.

Mikey quickly shuved Dahlia in the kitchen.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"So you're Dahlia, hi I'm April O'neil."

"Pleasure."

_T_hey act different around her, they don't act alike that towards me, and _m_r. _I think im a bad ass, is smiling, I didn't know he could smile, he is too much like me, I guess not. _ She thought.

Dahlia just sat down and watched, everyone acting so normal, no fights, no, well nothing she has grown up around, it was awkward and yet at the same time it was calming.

"Has Raph been ok on you?"

Dahlia looked up. "He's an ass."

Everyone in the kitchen started to laugh.

"We could of told you that, babe." Mikey said.

Raphael gave her an annoyed looked.

"But he has his ok moments, sides he has to deal with me." She said looking at Raphael, instead of April.

April smiled and looked at guys, if there was anything going on between them. They shurgged, then shook their head, then nodded. "Wow you guys don't know do you?" April asked.

"Well personally we don't care at the moment." Donnie said.

Raphael and Dahlia were looking at them. "Hello, we're right here!" They both said.

"Oh dudes, she totally kicked my ass inthe dojo, but she didn't try to kill me, I guess I'm like way special." Mikey said.

"Or she like is way more controled with her strength and battle tatics." Donnie said.

"Ah man,I wan't to be special." Mikey whined.

Raphael patted his head. "Oh don't worry you are special."

"Not nice."

_So this is what a family is like. _Dahlia thought as she watched the brothers. It amused her and she smiled a bit and started to lauugh. There was a pause with the guys. "Dudette Are we actually getting through to you?" Mikey asked.

"Watch how you word things, you make it sound like I'm stupid." She said.

"Oh Mikey got told." Donnie laughed.

Raphael Just smiled at her.

"Well this has been nice, Dahlia I have some cloths that I know will fit you, I'll have Casey give them to you when he drops by later tonight." April said with a smile.

Dahlias face lit up. "Oh so your with the one who acts like a kid."

April laughed. "Yes, that is correct, well later guys, and nice meeting you Dahlia."

"Later"

"Bye April"

"See ya"

"Nice seein' ya"

"Good to meet you as well ,April"

_Well I assume to fast, she has someone. Good. _She thought once more

**End of Flash Back**

Dahlia was wearing black shorts, she had to make a hole for her tail, and a white tank top. She put her hair up, and her ears began to twitch.

"Someones here." She said allowed.

Raphael stood at the base of the door of the room she was in, since sleeping on the couch was no good, she had her own room. "How the hell do you do that, Casey just got here?"

She pointed to her pointy ears. "Inhanced hearing, ya know since I have the DNA of a panther."

Raphael chuckled. She looked at him, her beautiful face now looking at him, his heart began to flutter.

"Few weeks ago you would of said that was a stupid question and not to ever ask again."

She smiled. "I do learn fast, and I'm not sure of some feelings that I am getting, but it's a hell of an adventure. Something I didn't have it, I decided I didn't want my own life."

Her ears twitched again.

"What, what do you hear?"

"I need to be up top tanight, or their gonna come down here. I rather them not know where I am staying."

"I'll go tell the guys we're going top side tanight."

She put her hand on him, he got goose bumps. "No, I have to be alone."

"Like hell."

"Then stand in the background where your not seen, until needed, be _Ninja_."

He nodded. "I'll tell the others."

She nodded.

She was becoming more of a red rose, than a black rose every day. And taday, she most deffinally a red rose, a rose that pierced Raphaels heart.

XX

"So thats the plan, we wait, till they jump her?" Mikey said.

"Hi, did you forget who she is?" Leo said.

"What he means is, she can handle it, till we are needed." Raphael said.

"Oh...Dude you so love her." Mikey said.

"Grow up." Raphael walked out of the room

"DENILE!" Mikey screamed towards Raphaels way.

"Give it a break Mikey." Donnie said.

"Sides what would be the point for him to be so stupid and Love her, she use to be a killer, and she still isn't like us, she's more of a creature than a person." Leo said.

"You speak illy of someone, that you don't even know. Raphael has actually gotten to know her. Your brothers put in some effort. Your the leader, maybe you should start acting like it." Splinter walked away.

Leo shrugged and walked away.

"I think she's getting better." Mikey said.

"Thats because she is." Donnie said. "Leo just wants to think negative about it."

XX

Dahlia was getting ready, she knew there would be a fight tanight, so all black, was her friend. She looked up at the clock, and waited. Sitting on her bed, her legs crossed. Her eyes closed, and a few candles lit, she was focusing, charging, meditating. Raphael watched her from the door way. He knew, she knew he was there, but neither cared.

"Why bother standing there, just come in."

He walked in and sat on her bed. "Are you planning on fighting like..."

"An animal, no. I do not think of myself a creature, that your brother thinks me of, anymore."

"Don't mind him, Leo's been an ass ever since I can remember."

She looked at hi cockeyed. "Funny and your and the one with the temper." Smiling and going back to what she was doing.

XX

Dahlia looked back, she could see them, waiting. So she used her strength and stealth and leaped outta the sewer. She ran, where she knew they would be, a dead end zone. Where no one would see or hear. A place where the turtles could hide in the shadows.

She closed her eyes and waited.

...

"Well well well looks like Black Rose came out of hiding."

She opened her eyes.

"Wait, your eyes. Black Rose, has learned to have a heart."

"Thats a mistake you should of never done,Dahlia."The female Foot ninja said, she was unmasked, blond hair, green eyes.

"Anna...Where are the rest of your army?"

Anna smiled at her. With a deathly grin. "You may be strong, but an army you could never defeat. So why ask for one?"

"Because I can hear them, so might as well get this over with. I mean you want me, so here I am." She growled Launching on top on Anna, the rest of the soilders came out of place and attacked, same time that the turtles jumped out of their hiding place.

Dahlia was lashing and biting at Anna. Her second in comand tried to pull Dahlia off, but just got attacked in the process.

"Wheres the bitch that made me!" She demanded.

"..."

"Answer me or I'll rip your face off."

Da, behlia once in Anna's face was picked up and thrown , luckily Raphael caught her before she hit the wall.

"Dahlia, it's been a while. No hug for mommy? No, you found friends, you pethetic mistake. And to think I gave birth to you, I made you who you are, now, you are apart of me, and I you."

Dahlia got out of Raphaels grasp and walked up to the black haired woman with golden eyes. "If I'm the mistake, why go through so much trouble to create me?"

"You, you were so great, so strong, you felt nothing, not even pain. It made me so happy, that something from me, could actually care for no one, kill, rip to shreds, you were my prefect...animal."

"I am not an animal!" She screamed, running straight towards the woman. Leaping to claw into in her. Dahlia was grabbed my the head and slammed down. She looked up. "Oh my dear, Don't you remember your twin brother. He may not be what you were, but he didn't leave us."

"Grayve." Dahlia said, while blood dripped from her mouth. she stood up. Grayve had black hair, one golden eye and one red eye. "Dahlia."

"Why?"

"Simple, you will fight me, before you lay one hand on mother."

Dahlia smiled. "Thats fine with me, I've always wanted to see you bleed." Grayve had the DNA of a Lion. A clearing was laid out, everyone even the turtles stopped fighting, so everyone could watch the fight to the death.

But her brother was bigger than her, he was at least 6'1, muscle, he looked like he could just crush her, funny thing is, bigger isn't always better.

"Grayve, darling, Kill your sister,will you?"

Gryave growled "my pleasure, mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Rose**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer **

**I own Dahlia, Grayve, Mother, Anna...**

****

**4**

Grayve got in his fighting position while Dahlia just stared at him.

"Remember the last time we faught,Dahlia?"

"Yes, I almost killed you."

"Well, you should of, because now, I'm going to kill you."

Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Stop talking,KILL HER!"

Grayve launched at her like a cat, she closedher eyes and when he was right there, where he could kill her, she snapped her eyes opened,jumped up and air kicked him in the face four times, before landing behind him and back kicking him, he fell on his face, bloodied up. He got up, and smiled more. "Learn new stuff, sis?"

"Kiss my ass." She punched him in the face, putting him back on the ground once again.

XXX

The turtles could not really believe what they were seeing, Mikey had seen some of these moves in video games and was just blown away. Raphael finally got to see the Dahlia she kept inside. It angered him when he threw her and slammed her in the ground. But this was her fight. This was her vengence.

Leo was finally able to see, that the true animal was the one they called _mother_ and the twin. And Dahlia was just the victium in all this.

Donnie was quite impressed he had never seen anything like this and it was truely amazing that the girl they took in, was subjected to people/creatures like these.

XXX

Grayve wasn't fast but he was strong and he grabbed her by the tail, slung her up in the air, and smashed her frail body into the ground. That normally would kill someone, but this wasn't just anyone this was Dahlia, Black Rose. When he thought he, did good and killed her, he turned off his guard. Just for that moment. Dahlia pounced off the ground, without a scratch on her, and landed on his shoulders. "I'm the Black Rose, I'm Dahlia and I'm the monster in your fucking dreams!" She snapped and bit into his neck ripping out his jugular. She leaped off him, he dropped bleeding, the life in his eyes went out.

Dahlia looked over at her turtle friends, mainly Raphael, with blood on her mouth. He just stared her in the eyes, he nodded. The others were in shock, they thought they were in a horror movie.

She turned back around and whipped her mouth.

"Oh well crap, well now the only way you can be free is if you kill me."

"You're so sick. You made me a monster! You made your son a fucking Monster and now he's dead. What kind of mother are you!" Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I'm the kind that was once just like you, but I didn't choice freedom, I liked killing."

"You and I are nothing alike!"

"Oh but we are, in so many ways."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Fight me, if you want your freedom, they won't do anything t help me."

Dahlia walked up to her, and smacked her across the face. "You bitch!."

Her mother leaned in. "Kill me, and you'll become me."

"Dahlia." She heard her name in the lowest of all whispers. "Catch."

She helf out her hand and caught a katana. With no second thoughs, she steadied the blade, ran the blade across the side of mothers neck, cutting all the way threw, and spinning back around. Mother dropped on te ground, head rolling away.

The Foot stepped back.

"Your free." Anna said.

Anna walked into the shadows, and the Foot soilders departed into the shadows. The turtles ran to Dahlia. She shook the katana free from blood, well sorta, and handed it back to Leo. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"I didn't know what they were planning, but now you see what I am."

Raphael hugged her.

"Nope dudette, you are a ninja with a heart now, we don't kill, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't if we were in your place." Mikey said. "Also awesome, I thought I was watching either a horror show or a very graphic video game." He said with excitment.

"Um I think Raph, you should let her go, so she can breath, and Dahlia you need a bath." Donnie said with a smile.

Raphael eventually let go of her. "I felt like a rag doll. Damn Raphy don't squeez so tight next time." She said smiling, covered in blood.

"Who you callin' Raphy?"

She smiled at him in a different way this time, where her eyes sparlked at him. She pulled his face down and kissed him. "You, stubborn ass." She streched. "Ok I'm covered in blood. I smell Like,I don't wish dscribe and I want a bath, Like Don suggested." She just completly ignored the fact that after the kiss Raphael couldn't talk, and the guys where hooting at them.

XXX

Dahlia had her bath and was relaxing on the couch in pj pants, cut a hole for the tail, and a grey tank top, her hair was down, and she was all clean.

Raphael walked up to her. "Whatcha watching?"

"Nightmare on elms street 4"

"Scoot over."

She did, and staring at the screen, amazed,laughing.

Raphael looked her way.

"Why did you kiss me?"

She paused and looked his way. "Um so with me not fully understanding all emotions and shit, my heart told me too."

He didn't say anything at first, he turned from her. He then felt her hands on his face, she was closer to him and staring at him with more love than than either thought was possible.

"Well it's not like I'm human or that would be awkward. I'm a...a..."

"Dahlia, you are Dahlia." He leaned in and kissed her.

No privacy. Of course they were being watched. But their are just somethings you prefer to ignore.

After a while of making out. They pulled away from eachother.

"You thought I was going to die, didn't you?"

"I'm not sure, what I thought, I just got pissed when he hurt you."

"Well thats the things, he thought he killed me, that would of deffinally killed a human the blow I took. And I'd be lying if I didn't say it hurt a bit, but, the way I was trained and they I was built, the creature I am. I am made for fighting like that, and worse. But my heart doesn't like it." She paused and let tears slip down her eyes. "And deep down I'll always be Black Rose, but this rose can feel, and love, and cry. " She looked down and then back up. "And feel."

He leaned his head on hers. "I think that slam to the ground woke up your emotions."

"No that just pissed me off. Do you know what it's like for someone to pull a cheap trick and pull your tail, well you wouldn't but That just pissed me off."

He laughed at her.

"Well I'm not going to go all mushy and even play off the protective one, because you kicked my ass."

She smiled at him and kicked him.

"Yeah, when's round two?"

"I love you Dahlia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Fin

Thats it, want a seaquel, then tell me in reviews.


End file.
